Tsumugi Harem Oneshots
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Esta será la compilación de oneshots de cada uno de los personajes de IDOLiSH7 con Tsumugi. Algunos serán parte de la historia oficial, otros serán universos alternos. Todos los oneshots serán hetero y siempre tendrán a Tsumugi como personaje principal. Ojalá disfruten de esta kawaii manager
1. Un Regalo de Cumpleaños (TsumugixRiku)

Haibaku: ¿Por dónde empezaba?

Akhos: Por el hecho de que te gusta Nagi el otaku

Nagi: ¡Amo a Magi Kona! ¡It's my waifu!

Asuna: ¿Y quién invitó a este?

Haibaku: Les presento a Nagi Rokuya, de IDOLiSH7. Es japonés extranjero, actor de cine, guapísimo y es extremadamente otaku. Le encanta el anime, videojuegos y las mujeres hermosas

Nagi: Exactly. No girl, no life. Me encantan las mujeres hermosas, y todas las mujeres son hermosas.

Akhos: ¿Y yo?

Nagi: Eres el colega de Haibaku que se cree la star del scenario. Un psychopath con estilo xD

Haibaku: Conste que Nagi lo dijo mejor que Ahostar xD

Asuna: xDDDD

Haibaku: Esta será la continuación de mi expansión por el mundo mundial... hoy hago un fanfic tipo "harem", pero serán puros oneshots de IDOLiSH7 con Tsumugi :3

Akhos: No toleras poner el yaoi, ¿veda?

Haibaku: Iniciaré con el primer cumpleañero, Riku Nanase :D

Disclaimer: IDOLiSH7 no me pertenece, o hace rato que hubiera puesto un grupo rival femenino para que se ganen los corazones del grupo.

* * *

001: Un regalo de cumpleaños

Advertencia: No está ambientado en el universo real de la serie

Era el día 2 de Julio, una noche lluviosa y oscura.

Tsumugi se encontraba trabajando en una bonita estación de radio local que era un rotundo éxito en la ciudad. Y le encanta trabajar.

Pero por alguna extraña razón... algo la hacía sentir vacía

Tenía todo lo que quería, una bonita familia (a pesar de que hace poco su mamá falleciera), buenos amigos, un buen empleo, y era excelente locutora, y muy popular. Su vida parecía perfecta...

Pero le faltaba algo... más bien, alguien con quien compartirlo. No como amigo, porque tiene muchos, sino como pareja, como novio, y finalmente como marido.

En eso, su colega Banri le habla para la oficina y ella accede

\- Tsumugi-san, tienes que ver a Riku en el hospital - dijo Banri - No lo habrás olvidado, ¿cierto?

\- De hecho ya iba para allá - dijo Tsumugi sonriendo

\- Es bueno que contemos con alguien como tu - dijo Banri y Tsumugi sonríe tiernamente

En el hospital, Tsumugi se acerca a la recepcionista y le pide visitar a Riku Nanase

Mientras, en una habitación de hospital, el pelirrojo Riku descansaba con una máscara de oxígeno en su boca. Riku había pasado gran parte de su vida en el hospital y nunca pudo ver el mundo exterior. Siempre ha sido un misterio para la gente su enfermedad, pero lo que más saben es que se trata de una infección respiratoria en los pulmones la cual había tenido desde su nacimiento.

Y a estas alturas ya estaba harto. Quería salir, quería explorar el mundo, pero su condición de salud lo impedían por completo. Eso lo deprimía, y mucho. Siempre estaba así todos los días, hasta que...

\- Riku-san, ¿puedo pasar? - decía Tsumugi entrando a la habitación

Con solo escuchar la voz de Tsumugi, su corazón y rostro se alegraron en extremo

\- Pasa - dijo Riku muy alegre

Tsumugi siempre visitaba a Riku todos los días, sin falta. Ella fue la primera amiga que hizo en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Era su felicidad absoluta. Siempre se alegraba al ver a Tsumugi, en especial porque se llevan bastante bien. Todos los días platicaban de muchas cosas y eso los unía más, al grado que ambos empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos uno hacia el otro, pero lo ocultaban por muchas razones.

Y como era de esperarse...

\- Te traje omelet de arroz, tu favorito - dijo Tsumugi mostrando un plato de comida con el omelet. A Riku le brillaron los ojos de la emoción

\- Gracias, Tsumugi-chan, no te hubieras molestado - dijo Riku tomando el plato y agarrando el tenedor, después de quitarse la máscara de oxígeno

\- Insisto, no me gusta verte deprimido - dijo Tsumugi sonriendo - De lo contrario no podrás curarte.

Riku sonríe con sus mejillas rojas

El resto de la tarde pasó volando. Antes de que Tsumugi se fuera, Riku le pidió unos segundos más y ella accede.

\- Sabes... en los próximos días van a decidir si van a operarme o no - dijo Riku preocupado - En realidad... la operación puede salvarme la vida, pero cuesta demasiado dinero, y ni siquiera mi hermano Tenn puede pagarlo con el salario que tiene, y no le pagan mal, pero no alcanza para la operación. Y si lo vuelven a posponer de nuevo... - en eso la voz del pelirrojo se quiebra, preocupando muchísimo a Tsumugi - Es probable que me den dos semanas más de vida

Eso le rompió el corazón a Tsumugi... había compartido tantos días con Riku... ¿y en dos semanas se morirá?

Eso no podía caber en la mente de Tsumugi. No podía... no quería aceptar que Riku muriese. No lo quería aceptar. Simplemente no quería eso.

Tsumugi con sus dos manos le toma la suya y empieza a derramar lágrimas de dolor

\- No dejaré que eso te pase - dijo Tsumugi casi llorando - No puedes morir, simplemente no puedes.

\- Tsumugi-chan... - dijo Riku casi llorando con voz débil - Has sido mi única amiga en este mundo, y estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, y de haber tenido tantos momentos contigo... no sé cómo pagarte tanto apoyo...

\- Riku... - decía Tsumugi llorando - yo...

\- Señorita Takanashi, su tiempo de visita se terminó - dijo una enfermera.

Tsumugi se fue corriendo del hospital, dejando preocupado a Riku

Mientras en la residencia Takanashi, Tsumugi lloraba a mares. No quería aceptar que su mejor amigo, a quien ha conocido durante mucho tiempo y a quien ha amado desde hace meses pudiera irse para siempre. Nadie podía pagarle la operación, ni siquiera su gemelo Tenn... quien por cierto, estaba tocando su puerta.

\- Takanashi-san, abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo

Tsumugi se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a los puerta y recibió a Tenn

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - dijo Tsumugi

\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo, es sobre Riku - dijo Tenn - Ya sabes que en los próximos días será su operación. - Tsumugi asintió con la cabeza - Y sabes que también será nuestro cumpleaños.

\- Nunca los olvido - dijo Tsumugi

\- Sabes... siempre he querido algo para mi cumpleaños... - dijo Tenn muy preocupado - Y es simplemente que... aunque sea una vez... pueda ver a Riku en nuestro trabajo... pero quiero verlo en persona... fuera de ese horrible hospital... y tengo miedo de que no lo pueda volver a ver nunca más...

\- Yo también quiero verlo fuera de ahí - dijo Tsumugi derramando lágrimas de dolor - Yo sólo quiero verlo bien, no quiero que muera... yo... no quiero que se vaya sin que... .. sin que sepa que lo amo.

Tenn quedó pensativo... Tsumugi había dado muchísimas alegrías a Riku, que el simple hecho de que ella le amase hacía mucho más doloroso el hecho de que Riku pudiera morir... así que de la nada surgió una idea

\- Tel propongo algo - dijo Tenn tomando los hombros de Tsumugi - ¡Vamos a cooperar entre todos para pagar la operación de Riku! Y espero reunamos el suficiente dinero para lograr pagar la operación antes de que sea tarde.

\- ¿De verdad crees que funcione? - dijo Tsumugi emocionada

\- Takanashi-san... sabes que nadie quiere más que Riku tenga esa operación que nosotros - dijo Tenn abrazando a Tsumugi y ello lloró de la emoción mientras corresponde es gesto.

Durante los días siguientes, Tsumugi, Banri, Tenn y los demás colaboradores de la estación decidieron juntar todo el dinero que podían para pagar la operación de Riku. No fue fácil porque algunos colaboradores tenían diferentes días de salario, pero eso no destruía el espíritu de caridad de los chicos, especialmente de Tsumugi.

Días después... la enfermera que cuidaba a Riku vino para hablar con él

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Riku preocupado - ¿Qué va a pasar con la operación? ¿Dónde están Tenn y Tsumugi-chan?

\- Tranquilo, vas a empeorar si tienes algo de ansiedad - dijo la enfermera, quien por cierto era bonita - Los doctores pensaron seriamente que no podrán hacer la operación debido al elevado costo, y además el hospital entero no lo puede pagar... - en eso Riku se deprime bastante - pero... - Riku se sorprende un poco - Un grupo de chicos nos acabó de enviar el dinero para la operación y es mucho más de lo que se necesita para pagarla, por lo que tendrás la operación en otro hospital, y uno muy bueno.

Riku estaba mucho más que sorprendido... pero no dejó de preguntarse "¿quiénes pagaron la operación?"

Los siguientes días durante la operación fueron emocionalmente muy fuertes para todos, especialmente porque un pequeño error podía costarle la vida al pequeño pelirrojo... pero al final todo salió demasiado bien. Los doctores suspiran aliviados después de tanta tensión.

En la estación de radio, era un 9 de Julio...

Riku había recibido una invitación de parte de la estación de radio local que trabaja Tsumugi para algo especial. Estaba un poco asustado ya que nunca había conocido la vida fuera de los hospitales... pero de repente, al entrar a la cabina principal, Tsumugi, Tenn y los demás lo sorprenden

\- ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIKU NANASE! - gritaron todos los asistentes y hasta aventarom confeti. La cabina estaba decorada con un ambiente de cumpleaños muy bonito. Riku estaba a punto de llorar

Tsumugi y Tenn corrieron para abrazar a Riku y éste lloraba de la emoción

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Riku-san - dijo Tsumugi abrazando al pelirrojo

\- Es bueno verte finalmente, Riku - dijo Tenn de igual forma, pero con voz algo quebrada

\- Tsumugi-chan... Tenn-nii... - decía Riku llorando de alegría

Los siguientes minutos y horas fueron pura alegría. Riku recibió muchos regalos, entre ellos un lindo gatito. Y como a Riku le encantan los gatos, lo quiso cuidar. Ya era la hora del pastel, y cuando lo partió, la gente cantaba "happy birthday". En eso, Tsumugi lo llevó aparte para hablar con él

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Tsumugi-chan? - dijo Riku sonriendo

\- Quería decirte sobre el dinero que llegó para la operación... - dijo Tsumugi sonriendo - Fue idea mía y de Tenn que reuniéramos el dinero de nuestro trabajo para pagarte la operación

Riku quería llorar de nuevo, sabía que Tsumugi era muy buena persona, y que su hermano Tenn también, pero no creía que tanto. Riku intentó hablar para dar a entender su agradecimiento, pero Tsumugi le interrumpe con un tierno beso en sus labios. En el momento en que se separa, Riku le dio el beso ahora. Duraron varios segundos, era un beso gentil, tierno.

\- Te amo, Tsumugi-chan - dijo Riku abrazando a Tsumugi

\- Lo sé, yo también - dijo Tsumugi correspondiendo el gesto

Los siguientes meses fueron geniales. Riku y Tsumugi empezaron a salir y trabajaban juntos en la estación de radio. Tenn lo acompañó siempre a casa para pudiera convivir con él y con el nuevo gato. xD

Riku todavía seguía con su problema, pero ya no está en riesgo de morir, ni siquiera está grave. Se pronostica que en los próximos años estará totalmente sano.

Y todo gracias al amor y determinación de su primera amiga... quien le dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la vida...

Le regaló la oportunidad de vivir...

* * *

Haibaku: Absolutamente bonito :'3

Nagi: Beautiful :'3

Akhos: ¿Pero serán puros oneshot?

Asuna: Déjelo disfrutar del momento xD

Haibaku: Creo que es todo. Dejen reviews y toda la costa oeste de la opinión pública xD


	2. Todo el tiempo que necesitemos

Todo el tiempo que necesitemos

Yo: Este será el segundo oneshot y esta vez será el turno de el pequeño Tamabebé :3

Tamaki: ¿De dónde sacaste eso de Tamabebé?

Akhos: Porque eres un bebé

Gou: Un bebito que necesita ser protegido... ¡Y para eso está Sogo! :3

Tamaki: Dios, ¿por qué soy así? :'(

Yo: ¿Y por qué no? x/

Tamaki: Aaaaahhh... ya me acordé xD

Disclaimer: IDOLiSH7 no me pertenece, o hubiera podido hacer que Tamabebé pudiera encontrarse con Aya-chan después de tanto tiempo :'(

Tamaki: Cierto, ese maldito de Sousuke hizo que trajeran a ese sucio pervertido depravado en vez de mi hermana :'(

Riku: Y por cierto, casi nos regresamos a nuestra madriguera por tu culpa :'(

Akhos: A nadie le gusta que te dominen tus emociones, Tami

Riku: Todavía recuerdo con dolor que Otoharu dijera que i7 y MEZZO" se disolverían... pudimos haber renunciado tras eso :(

Yo: ¿Y si mejor se ponen a leer en vez de repartir culpas?

Gou: ¡Bebitos! \'u'/

Esto sería basado en lo ocurrido con i7 tras el desastre del programa con Shimooka. Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué pasaría en lo que no se vio del desastre del programa? ¿Cómo lo tomaría el propio Tamaki? ¿Afectará su relación con la mánager?

* * *

Tamaki estaba totalmente destrozado, destruido, horrorizado... los chicos habían traído a su padre en vez de Aya... Su reacción fue una muy horrorosa, horripilante... el resto del grupo reacciona aterrorizado. Todos intentarían calmar al más joven del grupo, pero Tamaki simplemente quería matar a todos... realmente quería matar a todos

Si no fuera por Sogo, hubiera sido peor, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ya en el camerino, los chicos trataban de discutir con Tamaki sobre lo ocurrido

\- ¡Ni en un millón de años me disculparé por lo que hice! - gritó Tamaki enfurecido

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡La mánager se disculpa desesperadamente! - recrimina Mitsuki

\- Cierto, hasta Shimooka podría hacer que nos cierren las puertas en otros programas si no te disculpas - dijo Iori muy preocupado - Eso será grave para el grupo. ¿O acaso ya no quieres estar con nosotros?

\- Yo sólo acepté porque pensé que traerían a Aya - dijo Tamaki muy enojado, pero su voz cambió a una más cruel - Y en lugar de eso me traen a ese sujeto

\- ¿Entonces no te importa el daño que le haces a los demás? - Dijo Yamato

\- No

\- ¿Ni siquiera a quienes no tienen nada que ver? - dijo Mitsuki molesto

\- Exacto - dijo Tamaki

\- Agradece que fue grabado - dijo Iori - Si hubiera sido en vivo, el grupo hubiera sido desintegrado sin remedio

\- ¡PUES QUE LO DESINTEGREN! - gritó Tamaki totalmente enfurecido y todos reaccionan con miedo

...

\- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE, PEDAZO DE...!? - gritó Riku listo para golpear a Tamaki

\- Detente - dijo Sogo deteniendo a Riku - Debes entender cómo se siente Tamaki, no piensa claramente. Además estoy de acuerdo, yo igual me hubiera horrorizado si mi padre hubiera aparecido. - En eso se dirige a Yamato - Y sé que harías lo mismo, Yamato

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Yamato

\- Vi tu expediente, eres el hijo ilegítimo de una superestrella - dijo Sogo

\- Dije que es mentira - dijo Yamato

\- No lo creo - dijo Sogo incrédulo

\- ¡Repítelo en mi cara, insistente! - dijo Yamato muy enojado

\- No, por favor, no peleen - dijo Nagi muy preocupado - ¿No recuerdan? Somos dear friends, teammates. ¿No es cierto?

Nadie dijo una sola palabra

Tamaki ya había dicho que quería la desintegración de i7, estaba tan cegado por lo que pasó que quería tirar todo por la borda. Lástima, eso pasaría.

\- ¡Acaban de ser nominados como nuevo artista en el Japan Idol Music Awards! - dijo una Tsumugi emocionada, pero notó que nadie estaba feliz

\- ¿Por qué no están felices? - dijo Banri muy preocupado

\- "Deberás recordar por qué, Banri... me engañaron todos" - pensó Tamaki con tristeza

\- Si trabajaron tan duro para conseguir algo, y después de todo lo que pasó... no se alegran con eso... entonces ya no es su sueño... deben renunciar a ser idols - dijo Otoharu, y Tamaki reacciona sorprendido. No podía creer que había dicho que quería que i7 se desintegrara, y eso se haría realidad. De repente, Tamaki se sintió la peor persona del mundo

\- "No es cierto" - pensaba Tamaki horrorizado

\- Desde este momento, de forma definitiva... es el fin de IDOLiSH7 y MEZZO"... gracias por su trabajo - dijo Otoharu sentenciando el destino de los chicos

Tamaki definitivamente se sentía la peor persona, compañero y amigo del mundo...

\- "¿Qué he hecho?" - pensó Tamaki a punto de llorar

Tamaki se fue del camerino entre sollozos, estaba destrozado por todo. En una sola hora, todo su mundo se le vino abajo, y Él lo empeoró y selló su tumba

\- Les ruego que me perdonen... por todo - dijo Tamaki con voz quebrada, y con lágrimas en sus ojos - Yo provoqué esto, les dije que quería que el grupo se desintegre... y se cumplió... soy un fracaso - y simplemente se fue... caminando por el pasillo del estudio. No dejaba de llorar mientras se disculpaba mentalmente con sus amigos y con Aya...

De repente, una chica lo detiene tomando su mano, a lo que Tamaki se da la vuelta... era Tsumugi

\- Tamaki, ¿por qué? - dijo Tsumugi muy deprimida - ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

Tamaki quería responder, pero estaba muy dolido por lo ocurrido, y ahora aún más cuando vio a Tsumugi llorando frente a él.

\- ¿Sabes lo duro que trabajamos todos para llegar aquí? - dijo Tsumugi llorando - ¿Y lo echas todo a la basura en una hora? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Antes de que Tamaki pudiese responder, Tsumugi se acerca rápidamente para golpearlo en el pecho mientras lloraba, hasta que el pelicyan la abrazó y empezó a llorar

\- Perdóname, mánager - decía el Yotsuba llorando - Puse el deseo de volver a ver a mi hermana por encima de todo lo demás, y no me di cuenta del daño que le hice a todos... por mi culpa... IDOLiSH7 ha muerto... MEZZO" ha muerto... he matado sus sueños... nuestros sueños... - y sin decir nada más, Tamaki lloró aún más fuerte. Tuvo que sacar todo lo que tenía que sacar de su sistema.

Después de minutos de desahogo, los dos chicos se calmaron. Estaban viéndose frente a frente... totalmente dolidos. Tsumugi pone sus delicadas manos en el rostro de Tamaki y le limpia sus lágrimas

\- Tamaki, he disfrutado cada segundo que hemos trabajando juntos con Sogo - dijo Tsumugi - Y sé que esto fue realmente importante para ti, pero lo fue también para mi... siempre me gustó estar trabajando a tu lado, fueron de los mejores días de mi vida

\- Gracias, mánager - dijo Tamaki muy triste - Siempre quise ser idol por un solo objetivo... pero ahora que sé que nunca lo conseguiré... ya no sé si realmente quiero serlo... y menos después del daño que les causé... especialmente a Sogo... y a ti - en eso toma la cabeza de Tsumugi y besa su frente, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la Takanashi, para luego irse sin decir nada.

Tamaki luego saldría a la calle para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, y llegando a la Zero Arena, tendría una charla con Tsunashi, quien le revelaría que detrás del personaje que es, había un chico tímido, retraído y hasta cobarde, pero que quería que el mundo amara su canto y su baile. Tamaki entendió entonces que hasta su mayor rival, TRIGGER, tenía puntos débiles.

Poco a poco recuperaría el ánimo, y tendría una nueva pasión para ser idol... y mientras se dirigía hacia los gemelos Tenn y Riku

\- Ah, ¿Qué están haciendo? - decía Tenn al ver que todos los veían

\- Solo pasaba - dijo Gaku sonriendo

\- Jaja. Vinimos a buscarte. - decía Tsunashi riendo un poco

\- "Espero que de verdad podamos recuperar lo perdido, hemos trabajado duro para echar todo a la basura... y no haré eso... no botaré todo, seguiré adelante, por mis amigos... por Tsumugi" - pensó Tamaki totalmente determinado

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un negocio de ramen y pensamos cómo disculparnos con el presidente? - dijo Yamato más feliz que de costumbre

\- Jaja… ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Sogo de forma divertida

\- Enviaré los gastos en secreto. - dijo la mánager feliz

\- ¡Quiero ramen de cerdo! - dijo Tamaki muy feliz

\- ¡Arroz frito! - le secundó Mitsuki

\- Nitamago. - dijo Iori

La mánager no pudo evitar reírse, y se puso a pesar en el encuentro que tuvieron i7 y TRIGGER, estaba totalmente feliz de ver que ambas facciones recuperaron su pasión... ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, pero la realidad le llegó... esto no había acabado... sino hasta que finalmente lo decidan así, y decidieron seguir

\- Mánager, ¿puedo confesar algo? - dijo Tamaki, a lo que Tsumugi asiente - Sé que será apresurado, pero... la realidad es que he disfrutado cada segundo de trabajar contigo en i7, y en la subunidad MEZZO", y debo admitir que estar con mis amigos es muy agradable, pero estando contigo me he sentido diferente... eso no lo sentí con mis amigos, ni con mi hermana... era algo aún más profundo

Tsumugi empezó a sonrojarse después de lo que dijo su amigo

\- Sé que estoy demasiado apresurado, pero... no sé si quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez - dijo Tamaki con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que Tsumugi también se pone totalmente roja.

En eso se mueve un poco en señal de nervios, pero Tamaki lo tomó como un sí, y antes de poder besarla...

\- ¡E-e-espera, Tamaki! - dijo Tsumugi deteniendo el beso que iba a recibir - Ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo que no creo que sea buena idea. No te sientas mal, pero no estoy lista para salir con alguien como pareja, y menos después del desastre que pasó... será demasiado... ¿por qué no mejor nos tomamos un tiempo en cuanto a esto?

Tamaki estaba desilusionado por lo que dijo, pero igual forma lo entendió. Había pasado demasiado en pocas horas como para pedir una cita con la chica que le gusta... primero tenía que enfocarse en disulparse con sus amigos y con el presidente.

\- Lo siento, pero dije que sería muy apresurado - dijo Tamaki riendo un poco

\- Cierto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfocarte en cómo disculparte con tus compañeros y con mi padre - dijo Tsumugi - Y por mientras... ¿podrás esperar un tiempo?

\- Por mí, soy capaz de esperarte mucho tiempo - dijo Tamaki feliz

\- Gracias - dijo Tsumugi y le da un beso en la mejilla del cyan, haciendo que se ponga muy rojo, y se dirigió al resto del grupo, dejando a Tamaki atrás

\- Te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesitemos...

* * *

Yo: ¿Y bien?

Tamaki: ¿No tenías antecedentes? Era más centrado en el desastre, o después de ello.

Riku: ¿Y cortaste la parte con Tsunashi?

Yo: Quería agregar lo que no se vió del desastre ocurrido, y se me ocurrió... "¿Qué pasaría si pongo un amorío dramático en medio del caos? Así Tamaki sacaría todo de su sistema y eso explicaría por qué ya no habló de su degradante situación al hablar con Tsunashi". Y BUM!, salió esto.

Gou: En your face, wuuuuuu

Yo: ¡Dejen reviews! :)


End file.
